


Mean to be

by COCOshameless



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COCOshameless/pseuds/COCOshameless
Summary: Thomas is trying to understand what’s happening with Lizzie.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Lizzie Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again.
> 
> This story will have several chapters, I don't know how many yet.
> 
> I hope you'll like it.
> 
> English is still not my first language, so sorry again for any mistakes.
> 
> Let's start.

Tommy was at his office working. Well, he was supposed to be working but he couldn’t fucking concentrate and that since the beginning of the week.

The worst was, that Polly at come to see him and had asked him if everything was alright. When he had answered that everything was fine, she had not believed him. Telling him, that even a fish out of the water, was in better condition than him and to deal with is shit, because people were beginning to worry, which was bad for business. She had act like he was the problem.

So now, he was pissed, because there was only one person to blame, for his behaviour and it was fucking Lizzie.

Lizzie, who was acting more strangely, as time passed. By acting strange, he mean that she didn’t act with him like she used to.

At first he hadn’t think that something was amiss with her. She had only stopped initiating sex and he hadn’t think much of it because it was not something she did often. Most of the time he was the one seeking sex. 

But then she had start to find excuses when he tried to fuck her « Sorry Tommy I am not in the mood » or « we have work to do maybe later ». But later was to late, and she had somewhere to be, something else to do. 

But that was not what was bothering the more Thomas. 

What really bothered him was that she had stop calling him Tommy and he didn’t understand why.

Generally, when she called him by his given name, it mean that he had piss her off. He didn’t know what he had say, or done this time to deserve this treatment. He had search his memory, but nothing came of it. 

He had tried asking her, if he had done something that has bothered her, but she had laughed and said that he had done nothing wrong. He had believed her. Telling himself that he was reading too much into things.

Everything had fall into place, at the start of the week. When on top of everything else, she had start smiling, which made him a little unease, if he had to admit. She was pregnant, it was the only explanation for Thomas. She was acting strange because she didn’t know how to tell him.

Since his illumination, his sanity had left him and his head was not in the game. He didn’t know if he should wait for her to say something, or if he should tell her that he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is the new chapter. He probably could have been part of the first one, but I couldn't write the conversation. Oddly after publishing the first chapter it came easily.
> 
> I would like to thanks everyone who left kudos. 
> 
> Now enjoy.

He is interrupt by a knock on his office door.

« Thomas, i need you to sign some papers. Do you have time do to it or should I come back later? » Lizzie said entering the office with documents in her hands, looking like she own the place.

« Now, is fine Lizzie. » 

« Here, you go then. » she said given him the documents.

Thomas was looking over the reports, when he saw his secretary taking a seat opposite to him. Usually she would wait standing by his desk. Sitting meant she wanted to talk.

« When you have finish, I need to tell you something. » she was nervous.

This is it. She is going to tell him, that he is gonna be a father.

« I know what you are going to tell me Lizzie. »

« Really ? » She was skeptical.

« Yeah and if you want to get ride of it, I know a woman who... »

« What the hell are you talking about? » 

« I am talking about the baby Lizzie. » 

« Whose baby and why would I want to get ride of it? » 

« Yours. » Why was she making this more difficult, than it needed to be? 

« Mine ? » she said, looking confused.

« Listen, I know that you were afraid to tell me but... »

« I am not pregnant. »

« You are not? » Thomas was at loose. 

« No, I am not. Why would you think I am? »

« Well, I told you before that you were acting differently around me, and you said that you were not mad at me, so... »

« So, me being pregnant was the next best thing, you could come with? »

« Well it explain, the lack of interest in sex, you calling me « Thomas » because you don’t know how to tell me and you smiling more. »

« Wait a second, me smiling suggest that I am happy about this imaginary pregnancy and you have the audacity of suggesting an abortion. » she was angry.

« It was meant for you to know, that if you wanted to change your mind you could. » Thomas say trying to defend himself. 

« First of all, I will not wait for your permission to have an abortion, if I didn’t want this suppose baby. In fact I wouldn’t have told you about it. Second of all... Well there is no second of all, but I can’t believed you would think I was pregnant. You are supposed to be smart. » She was exasperated.

« Fine, if you were not going to tell me you were pregnant, what were you going to say? » 

« I was going to say, that I am seeing someone. It’s why I have been distant for some time. » Well that explain everything, he should have thought of that.

« When did you met him? »

« I don’t know five month, maybe six. »

« We only stop having sex two month ago. » 

« I wasn’t doing both of you at the same time, no need for you to worry. At first we were just friend, I stopped having sex with you, before anything happen between him and me. »

« Why didn’t you tell me before? »

« Well you see, I actually like the guy and I would like this relationship to work out. You have a tendencies to ruin my love life. »

« When did I ruin your love life? »

« Two names John and Angel. »

“ I needed John to marry Esme but you would still be together today if you had stopped seeing clients.” It was a low blow and he could see that it had the expected effect, by how she curl up on herself. It was something she did when hurt . “For Angel you relation with him was a liability. Does your new relationship will interfere with my business? If not I don’t see why I would have a problem with it.”

“ I don’t talk about my job with him. He is new to the city, he come from Manchester and never heard of you or the company and he has no idea about the Peaky blinders. So, you don’t have to worry about him.” 

“Did you tell him about your time as a whore?”

“I don’t see how this concern you but yeah I did. He doesn’t like it but he understand that I did it to survive. He is a good man” 

“ He understand, how nice of him. “ Thomas didn’t believe it, nice men didn’t go for ex-whore. “ What’s is name? ”

“ You are going to do a background check on him?” She was exasperate.

“Of course.”

“Why can’t you take my word for it?”

“Because I need to be sure and he will not tell you the truth if he had ulterior motive. So, your word can’t be trusted on this one.”

“Well, good luck finding who he is, don’t count on me to tell you. Now, I am going to lunch. When you have finish signing this papers, let them on my desk.” She said standing up and taking the direction to the door. “And Thomas, go to hell.” She left slamming the door.

This conversation had not go how he had plan. In fact it was worst because now he had to find what this guy really wanted. Lizzie will be mad but she will forgive him, she always did. 

He took his phone and made a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Lizzie is not pregnant. 
> 
> I don't know when I will post the next chapter, I am working on another story but don't worry it’s coming.
> 
> See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be ready for next week.


End file.
